This invention relates to an all-weather cab for a vehicle. More particularly, an all-weather cab for an all terrain vehicle or similar device is presented.
All terrain vehicles (ATVs) are in common use throughout the United States. These vehicles are small, highly mobile vehicles usually having four wheels. These vehicles are able to traverse all terrains, including roadways, countryside, hills and even mountain pathways. On occasions, these vehicles are used in inclement weather. However, no device has yet been introduced which allows a level of comfort while operating the device in inclement weather conditions.
Cabs for certain vehicles are common throughout various industries. However, the ATV industry has not yet developed such a device for use during rain, cold, sleet or snowing conditions.
Tractors are used commonly throughout the world and often must be used during inclement weather conditions. Tractor cabs with various improvements have been known in the prior art for many years. For example, the 1979 patent issued to Smith (U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,757) discloses a tractor cab and safety frame mounting for attaching a cab to a tractor. Hochwitz disclosed a cab for a walk behind tractor in his 1984 patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,868). A ventilated tractor cab was disclosed by Ogilvie in 1988 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,853). The Ogilvie cab is for a medium size farm tractor and had the additional improvement of being pivotably attached to the chassis of a tractor for pivotable motion between a raised and a lowered position. A yard tractor cab design was disclosed by Skaff in 1984. Skaff's patent (U.S. Pat. No. D274,063) involved the design of a cab placed over a yard tractor.
There is also a need for a useful cab enclosure for an ATV vehicle. However, attaching a cab to an ATV vehicle involves solving a number of problems, particularly relevant to the ATV industry. One such problem is the use of existing ATV hardware for attaching purposes. It is an object of this invention to provide a useful cab for an ATV vehicle which may be readily attached to standard ATV vehicles by use of the existing racks and hardware on such vehicles.
Another problem peculiar to the ATV cab application is the relative dangerousness of operating an ATV vehicle. While farm tractors and garden tractors normally move at a slow rate of speed, an ATV vehicle may be driven at highway speeds, and often encounters bumps, hills, and sharp turns. Due to the speed and relative danger of operation of an ATV vehicle, a cab which does not obscure the vision of the ATV operator is required. It is another object of this invention to provide a useful cab for an ATV vehicle which does not obscure the vision of the ATV operator while he is driving the vehicle.
Although an ATV vehicle is generally driven by a powerful motor, any attachments to the vehicle such as the instant cab, need to be lightweight and durable. In order to be lightweight and durable, a careful selection of materials and structure is required to facilitate the usefulness of the ATV cab. It is a still further object of this invention to provide a lightweight yet durable cab which is readily attached to the existing hardware of an ATV vehicle.
There are other factors necessary to be considered and solved in the development and attachment of a useful yet safe and durable cab to an ATV vehicle. These other considerations include the type of joints required for the various panels, sealing the panels against inclement weather, and providing a functional closure between the inside of the cab and the inner portion of the ATV vehicle. Other and further objects of this invention will become apparent upon reading the below described Specification.